User blog:GalactaK/Ask Galacta 2!
I'm bored as and kinda sick and tired of making battles at the moment, but I love this place, so I'm digging this dead sh*t outta the grave to do again! I might continue with battles in the meantime, but this will keep me in a good mood instead of a bored one. Same rules apply, no personal sh*t. With all that said, fire 'em at me! Questions from the last blog: *Best opponent for Billy (Billy and Mandy) in a Death Battle: Tuff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Pun for Cole McGrath vs Alex Mercer if Cole wins: 'This will be an INfamous win for how shocking it is.' *Most wanted Death Battle rematch: Yang vs Tifa *Meta Knight or Galacta Knight: Meta Knight *Opinions on rivers in deserts: Nice *Its raining, and you pass a bus stop, there's three people there, your most trust worthy friend, a pregnant woman who has to go to the hospital, and the person of your dreams, your smart car only has two seat, what do you do?: Get your best friend to take the pregnant woman to hospital in the smart car whilst you spend time with the person of your dreams. *Brandon Yates or Werewolf Therewolf: a tie. *Fairy Tail or One Piece: Fairy Tail *Dragon Ball or Naruto: Naruto for characters, Dragon Ball for basically everything else. *Manga or Comics: Comics *Tekken or KoF: King of Fighters *Mario or Luigi: Luigi *Favourite Death Battle: Thanos vs Darkseid and Mario vs Sonic (2018) *Favourite DBX:Wolverine vs Raphael, Darth Vader vs Magneto and Alucard vs Demitri *Favourite OMM: Shovel Knight vs Meta Knight. *Favourite DBX article: Gaming Battle Royale (SSS42X2) *Goku or Goku: Goku (DBS) *ORA ORA or MUDA MUDA: MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!!! *Falcon punch or Owari da: FALCON PUNCH! *Do I want a profile image: OK, even though Universe already made me an awesome one. I'll leave the details on your blog. *Sonally or Sonamy: More of a Sonaze guy, but Sonlly. *Favourite movie: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. *Do I like Jazz: Never listened to it. *Why do I hate Megaman: I don't. I just really hate Zero and other than that it's decent. *Mario and Luigi or Paper Mario: Mario and Luigi *Takeda or Kenshi: Kenshi *Favourite DB death: Namor *Favourite nostalgic music: I don't particularly listen to music that's nostalgic. *Favourite Death Battle Song: Kings of Infinity *Most wanted Death Battle: Mortal Kombat Ninjas Battle Royale (Scorpion vs Sub-Zero vs Reptile vs Smoke vs Noob vs Ermac vs Rain vs Tremor) *Least wanted Death Battle: Bowser vs DeDeDe *Most wanted DBX: Link vs Akame *Favourite DC villain: Joker, Riddler (Green Arrow) or Scarecrow. *Do I like Humble's fighter pass: It has Scorpion, so yes. Questions from this blog: *How would Super Mario-KUN beat Archie Sonic: He'd flash him. *Would DB make Archie Sonic win against Paper Mario: Yes. *Best opponent for Geno if he appears in a Death Battle: Puppetmon (Digimon) *Favourite Lantern Corps: Red Lanterns *HISHE or DBZA: DBZA *Batman or Iron Man: Iron Man *Most wanted returning combatant: Crash Bandicoot, closely followed by Sektor. *Magolor or Marx: Magolor *Mephiles or Infinite: Mephiles *Red vs Blue or Camp Camp: Red vs Blue *Beserk or Fist of the North Star: Fist of the North Star *Most wanted DB that is a total stomp: Kirby vs Pikachu *Have I gotten around to watching Kill la Kill yet: *sigh*No... *Favourite JoJo: Joseph Joestar, Vol. II *Best DCEU movie: Aquaman *Best incarnation of the doctor: classic: Sylvester McCoy(7th), current: Matt Smith(11th) *Least favourite Marvel character: Cyclops if it's well-known. *Devil may Cry or Bayonetta: Bayonetta *Green Lantern or Nova: Nova Category:Blog posts